A White Night in Atlas
by Dark-Syaoran
Summary: Old feelings long thought dead threatened to rise up, almost overwhelming in their intensity. He had believed he was past this - past his infatuation, past his crush. But ever since Haven...


Jaune stared at himself in the full length mirror, eyes tracing over the three piece suit that likely cost more than all his earthly possessions combined. Hair neatly combed and styled, freshly showered and shaved with shoes polished to perfection, you couldn't tell by looking at him just how crazy the past twenty four hours had been. He looked like any other teenage boy - granted, one dressed in a _very_ nice suit, but a regular boy all the same. There was no sign that earlier that day he had participated in stealing an Atlas military airship, nor that he had fought against a gigantic machine designed to combat giant, city-ending Grimm. There wasn't any indication that he had illegally entered Atlas airspace in said stolen military aircraft, or the fact that just until an hour ago had been languishing in a jail cell alongside his teammates and the members of Team RWBY for that very same act.

If not for Winter Schnee and some fast talking on the part of Weiss and Qrow, they would all still be there. Who knew what would have happened to them after that.

His parents would have been mortified.

Instead, here he was in a fantastic suit, getting ready to attend one of the most exclusive events on the Atlas high society calendar, all for a shot at getting Ozpin and Ironwood together in the same room, at the same time to explain this entire mess and protect the Relic of Knowledge.

All in a days work. Jaune huffed sarcastically.

His life was officially insane. And that didn't even take into account just what they were up against. Salem - immortal queen of the Grimm.

A brief spark of anger ignited but was quickly snuffed out, followed by a weary sadness. The stone visage of Pyrrha Nikos filled his thoughts, and that of the crimson haired woman in glasses. Her words, her calming voice, her tears.

Pyrrha's mother. He was certain of it.

He should have said more. He should have gone to her, did something, anything, for the woman who had raised his partner and teammate. His words had felt inadequate then and they felt inadequate now, remembering them. A forlorn sigh escaped his lips. It did not go unnoticed.

"Looking good," Nora chirped as she sidled up to him, grinning from ear to ear. She reached up and adjusted his collar, her thumb rubbing against the fabric. "The blue shirt really brings out your eyes and goes well with the black. Are you ready to par-tay?"

"I don't think we'll be doing much partying," Jaune replied, giving his teammate a once over. She was dressed in a beautiful light pink gown, cinched tight around the waist and showing off her well rounded hips, slender waist and prominent bust. Her hair was pulled back in a small neat bun with a pair of soft pink glass hair sticks crossed through, and her makeup was masterfully applied. Jaune blinked. "Wow."

Nora's cheeks flushed lightly at his tone, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "W-What?"

Jaune grinned at her. "You look amazing. I'm sure Ren will love it."

Her cheeks darkened further. "Oh shut up."

He couldn't help but laugh, causing Nora to swat at him in annoyance though a smile stretched her lips even as she glared at him. Leave it to Nora to cheer him up. He looked at her fondly.

"You're the best, Nora."

"I said shut up," she mumbled, jabbing him in the stomach not so gently, Jaune threatening to double over - before giving him a firm hug, her cheek resting against his chest. "Thanks."

They remained that way for a few moments.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" a voice deadpanned from the door.

Nora stepped away and stuck her tongue out at the new arrival childishly. Ren smiled while stepping into the room. Jaune noticed that their suits were identical, though his shirt was a light pink that went with his dyed strand of hair - and matched perfectly with Nora's dress. A matching set.

A frown threatened to form on his brow, the empty space on his other side more apparent than ever. Incomplete. But it couldn't completely chase away the good work Nora had wrought on his mood and so he smiled, genuinely.

"They are really going all out for this, aren't they?" Jaune asked while gesturing to their clothes. "It feels a little much."

"We have to look the part," Ren reasoned. "If we showed up looking like we usually do, it would cause a stir." He paused as they all shared a look. "Though I'm sure we will garner our fair share of attention, regardless. At least this way, we will fit in. Somewhat."

"Has Ironwood been told we are coming?" Jaune asked as they stepped out into the hallway. They followed the carpeted corridor to the end and down a flight of stairs, into a large open lobby. Two sleek black cars were waiting for them outside.

"Winter Schnee has gone ahead to inform him. Some of the most wealthy citizens of Atlas will be there and the Atlas councilors are in attendance, so security is understandably tight. Any calls in are for emergencies only. Considering the nature of our sudden appearance, she thought it better to hear it from her own lips directly."

"I just hope he is happy to see us," Nora crossed her arms. "Stealing an airship wasn't easy, you know?"

"Hopefully she leaves that part out," Jaune joked, looking around. "I'd rather not go back to jail. Where is Team RWBY?"

He need not have asked, as they chose that moment to appear. The four of them were dressed beautifully for the occasion, as expected. A sleek, black number for Blake, complete with a bow to hide her faunus identity, a soft yellow gown with white trim for Yang, a pair of matching evening gloves covering her prosthetic arm, while Ruby wore a lovely red dress that showed off her shoulders and reached the ground, covering the fact that she wasn't wearing lady stilts. When she looked his way, he nodded at her feet and smirked - one she returned.

Jaune felt like his heart stop as his eyes settled on Weiss.

The light blue material seemed to ripple under the light like a sea of tiny gems sown together, the dress hugging her fit, slender frame enticingly. It was backless, showing off her beautiful, blemish free skin, with a thigh-high slit drawing the eye to her toned legs, teasingly shielded behind a transparent, sheer fabric. The beginning of her hair was more traditionally set in a high bun instead of her usual sidetail, while the rest of the absurd length was weaved masterfully into a long, thick braid, the end of which almost certainly brushed the backs of her calves. Her tiara was in place with a pair of dazzling sapphire earrings and a matching broach at the base of her throat.

"Oh," he muttered, taking a breath and nearly choking on it, coughing roughly. Compounded further when Nora nudged him in the side with a cheeky grin.

"See something you like?" she whispered in amusement.

"...Shut up."

Jaune turned away before anyone else noticed his slip, taking a calming breath. Old feelings long thought dead threatened to rise up, almost overwhelming in their intensity. He had believed he was past this - past his infatuation, past his crush. But ever since Haven... part of him screamed that he should compliment her but the more rational side reminded him just how well that sort of thinking went in the past. Closing his eyes, he counted to ten before opening them again, turning back to the group.

Oscar and Qrow had followed Team RWBY out, the younger boy wearing an emerald suit reminiscent of the old soul who now shared occupancy with his body, while Qrow had cleaned up remarkably well, even shaving. However, in typical Qrow fashion, he had left the tie off and the top buttons undone.

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby groaned while Yang smirked, hands on hips. Lilac eyes squinted as she laughed.

"Quiet," the huntsman grunted, a sour look on his face. "This is the best you're going to get - I'm not some puffed up peacock."

"You, uh - you look good," Oscar stumbled over his words, smiling shyly at Ruby.

Jaune grinned in amusement as Ruby returned the compliment awkwardly, nodding to Blake as she walked over and stood beside him. She had a similar look of amusement, looking at the two youngest members of their group.

"Cute," she said coolly.

"Very," he returned.

Amber eyes switched to him, giving him a once over. "You are certainly dashing tonight."

"Thanks. I want to say its my natural charm but who wouldn't look good in this suit?" he joked, gesturing down his body with one hand. "You look quite stunning, yourself," his eyes darted to her bow. "To keep the peace?"

She nodded, not looking as offended as Jaune felt she should. "This is important. I best not antagonise our hosts. I went almost a year covering my ears - I can handle one more night." She noticed his look of discontent. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so offended on my behalf but holding your tongue," she grinned at him. "Yang already ranted at me about it for almost half an hour. I think she cares about it more than I do."

Jaune followed her gaze, watching as Yang cooed and fawned over Ruby. The younger girl had been so mature lately, so self assured, that it was comforting to see her flail and act her age in response to her older sisters teasing, shying away as Yang crowded her. As fast as she was, she couldn't escape an elder sister's pinches.

"Where is Maria?"

"Sitting this one out. The cold doesn't agree with her old bones - her words, not mine," Blake answered.

Jaune couldn't blame her. Atlas was much colder than Argus, not to mention they were at high altitude.

He watched as Blake fiddled with her bow. He couldn't help but think she looked a little melancholy, her smiles genuine but all too brief. Something had happened in Argus, that much he knew - but the specifics eluded him. Something had delayed her at the radar station forcing Yang to act. Whatever it was, Jaune knew it had affected both girls deeply.

His mouth opened, a question on his tongue when something white appeared in the edge of his vision. Weiss had approached Nora and Ren, engaging the two in conversation, her dainty hands folded primly against her trim belly. Jaune felt the desire to look but quashed it. She was close - too close.

Things had been good between them. Much better than when they both attended Beacon. Time apart and the events at Haven had done wonders for their friendship, as horrible as that sounded. Weiss had nearly died - and would have died, if not for the miracle that was his semblance. He didn't even want to contemplate a world where things had gone any different. But it had also reawakened something. Something he thought he couldn't feel anymore, not after what had happened. For a moment, he felt lips ghosting across his own, bittersweet and tragic. The first time, the last time, the only time. That damn locker made sure of that.

The last thing he wanted was for things to return to how they were before, all because he couldn't help himself.

They'd been so busy that he hadn't had time to really sit down and think about it. The attack on the Argus Limited, getting separated, and then everything that had happened with Oscar, Pyrrha, stealing the airship, fighting the mech - his brain had been much too occupied.

But now it wasn't. And she showed up, looking like _that_.

She didn't need him fawning over her, especially tonight of all nights. She had fought to get away from this place, away from Atlas and her father. Away from false smiles, vanity and hidden agendas. There was a good chance her father would be in attendance. It was almost guaranteed that he would be there. Weiss had enough on her plate without unwanted advances.

He needed to keep it under control. The best way to do that was to stay away.

The drivers took this moment to step out of the cars and usher them in. Jaune joined Ren and Nora, alongside Qrow and Oscar, while Team RWBY took the other car. It was gloriously warm inside, the heater on full blast. They had barely rolled out onto the road when snow began to fall in light flurries. Jaune gazed up into the dark sky as they moved down empty streets, illuminated by multi-coloured street lamps. Small glittering lights filled the dark expanse but they were not stars - they were airships, hundreds, perhaps even thousands, constantly on watch after the events in Vale. Small blinking lights as far as the eye could see. The towering, modern skyscrapers quickly gave way to smaller, brickwork buildings with beautiful architecture, large mansions ringed by high walls with fake gardens and artificial lawns. It wasn't long until they pulled up to an iron wrought gate flanked by security, the men carrying heavy assault rifles and dressed in full body armour. The drivers flashed some sort of identification and they were instantly waved through.

"Ready?" Jaune asked his teammates, feeling a little nervous. Ren nodded while Nora gave a thumbs up, though he could tell she was also oddly apprehensive. Jaune glanced at Ren - perhaps for a different reason than he.

"It'll be fine," Qrow said, sensing his nervousness. "Don't let these pompous pricks intimidate you. We'll sweep in, talk to Jimmy and then hopefully get the hell out of here without being bored to death."

Oscar pulled a face as they drove up the long driveway. There was a massive fountain on display, the water heated and giving off steam, illuminated by submerged lights. Sculptures surrounded the centrepiece of black marble, winged horses attempting to take flight. The cars came to a stop and the drivers stepped out, opening their doors with a bow. They were greeted by a suited man with a white mustache and slicked back hair. He escorted them inside after a curt greeting, through the hardwood floored lobby and out onto the grand staircase.

Jaune hesitated for a moment before walking down, Yang falling into step beside him. There were a lot more people than expected, all dressed to impress in their finest attire, while waiters and waitresses moved seamlessly through the crowd, silver trays carrying everything from flutes of champagne to bite-sized delicacies and mouthwatering desserts. Floor to ceiling windows dominated the far end, large double doors leading out to a well lit balcony with a breathtaking view of the lower city. A small stage had been set up to one side occupied by a band, armed with violins, a cello and a magnificent grand piano. Couples danced as they played, a slow melody dictating the tempo.

They were spotted almost immediately, drawing curious looks - made all the more curious when Winter Schnee approached promptly, marching over with military aplomb. Jaune eyed the elder sister of Weiss, having only seen her briefly as she passed his prison cell to speak with Qrow. Dressed as she was in her smart military uniform, she looked at ease amongst all the finery on display - she was stunning, there was no other word for it, not a hair out of place, her features sharp and beautiful.

Jaune fought the urge to turn and regard the younger of the sisters. Shorter, more lithe, just as breathtaking.

"This way," she instructed Qrow and Oscar. She eyed the open collar of Qrow's shirt with disapproval before giving a tight lipped smile to her sister. "The General is waiting for you. Everyone else - try to conduct yourselves appropriately."

"Yes ma'am," Ruby almost saluted but somehow managed to hold back the urge, arm quickly lowering from its half-raised position. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in mortification. The elder Schnee stared at her for a moment, and Jaune swore she looked about to laugh, before she turned away and marched off, a complaining Qrow and nervous Oscar following.

"Well," Blake said at their departure. "Shall we?"

They moved into the crowd, at first sticking together but gradually splitting up. He saw Nora pulling Ren over to the band, no doubt hankering for a dance. Looking around, he was confronted with a waitress offering beverages. Without thinking, he reached out and plucked a flute from the tray.

"Thanks," he offered but she was already gone. Shrugging, he eyed the sparkling champagne before taking a sip. His lips pursed.

"Any good?" Yang asked from behind. He made a so-so gesture with his hand, making her laugh. "That stuff probably costs a fortune, you know?"

"Would have been cheaper to get a keg."

They grinned at each other.

"Want to try?" he offered, giving it a little shake.

Yang gave him a coy look before taking it off his hands. She eyed the rim for a moment, giving him a saucy wink before turning it to line up where his mouth touched with her lips, before taking a dainty sip. Jaune rolled his eyes and ignored the way his stomach flipped.

"How scandalous," he deadpanned.

"Utterly debauched," she fired back. She eyed the drink curiously. "You know, this isn't half bad." She took another sip. "You mind?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead."

Jaune felt dozens of eyes follow them as they moved across the room. Not all of them were friendly, recognising the haughty leers from some for what they were. Looking up, the ceiling was covered in murals of fantastical beings - angels and light-clad warriors, fighting against the darkness, creatures of Grimm. It was magnificent but also a little too close to their new reality. Instead he focused on the crystal chandeliers, dazzling in their beauty, each shard a different colour - glass infused with dust.

"Looks like you have some admirers," Yang teased, bumping him with her hip. At his questioning look, she nodded at a group of young women. At first he didn't know what she meant, seeing four girls talking together - but then he saw. Every so often, they would glance in his direction before looking away, mouths shielded behind hands as they traded words. He made eye contact with one of them, a girl with stunning fuchsia eyes.

She lowered her hand and smiled at him.

Jaune looked back to Yang. "Lucky I have you here to protect me."

A serving girl appeared to take Yang's empty flute. Smiling in thanks, she plucked two more off the tray and handed one to Jaune. "I thought you'd be over the moon - they're pretty."

Jaune hummed. "A year ago, I'd be over there in an instant."

Yang smiled sadly. "I guess you've changed." A frown replaced it. "We all have." They stared at each other solemnly before she nodded at his drink.

"The least you can do is drink with me, then. These rich girls are hard work to keep away."

"What would I do without you?" Jaune looked around and spotted a group of young men staring at the way Yang's gown stretched tight across her impressive bust. "I guess I can help keep the rich boys away, as well."

She smirked at him, linking her arm with his. Her perfume had a soft, spicy scent to it.

"You know just what I want to hear."

As they walked and sipped at their drinks, Jaune glanced at her discreetly. She was doing a better job of it than Blake had but even Yang had that same pensive air about her, like there was something constantly on her mind. They all did, how could they not - but this was different, something separate from Salem and the Relics.

He wasn't sure how he knew but he felt certain of this.

So he said, "If you want to talk - you know, about anything, we're here for you, you know that, right?"

Yang looked at him with surprise writ across her face.

"What?"

"This morning, back in Argus - something happened at the radar station, right?" When she didn't speak, he continued, "You don't have to tell me what, especially not here - but if you need to vent or whatever, I'd be happy to listen. And not just me, either. You aren't alone and that goes for Blake, as well."

When she continued to stare at him, he cleared his throat awkwardly and gulped down his drink. Lips twisting at the taste, he was glad when he spotted one of their friends nearby, a way to break the odd tension that had developed between them.

Jaune blinked.

"What is she doing?"

Yang followed his line of sight. And promptly burst into a fit of giggles.

Blake was surrounded on all sides. Waiters and waitresses, silver platters piled with delicacies - fish based delicacies. Smoked salmon canapés, served with rich blue cheese sauce, on toasted bread, or wrapped in thinly sliced cucumber, shaped in spirals and various other shapes and combinations, they had it all. Smoked tuna on puff pastry with cream cheese, carefully arranged radish and a generous helping of a citrus based sauce. Whenever one of them tried to escape, Blake's hand would whip out like a startled rattlesnake and reel them back in, plucking her next morsel from their trays and inhaling it like air. As the serving staff milled around nervously, a young, rich Atlesian attempted to engage the hidden faunus in conversation, seemingly unperturbed by her extreme eating habits on display, clearly taken in by her beauty.

Jaune let out an uncontrolled guffaw.

"She has certainly made herself at home," Yang said after calming down. There was a fond look on her face. "Think we should save them from the big bad cat?"

An unexpected weight settled against Jaune's back, arms encircling his neck from behind.

"Come dance," Nora chirped at the pair of them from her perch before spotting Blake. "Oh wow, on second thought, I'm feeling a bit peckish. Come on, Ren. I'm hungry."

Nora hopped off and skipped over, Ren giving them an amused eye roll as he followed along. Jaune and Yang shared a look before joining them, the four approaching the ring of staff. Blake spotted them too late - Nora was within arms reach and snatched the smoked salmon out of her hand, popping it in her mouth with a grin.

"Nora," Blake hissed. Many of the waiters took this moment to retreat while she was distracted. "What are you doing?"

"Eating," Nora said simply after swallowing. Her eyes lit up. "Oooh, that was yummy."

"Are these your friends?" the well-dressed Atlesian man asked hesitantly. Yang gave him a wide smile and winked.

"Sure are," she stepped forward, extending her hand. "The name is Yang. Thank you for keeping Blake company."

The man looked equally as struck by Yang's beauty as he was by Blake's. Jaune watched as he hurriedly clasped her hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a peck - before blinking, no doubt having realised that there wasn't flesh underneath Yang's glove but cold, hard steel. As he awkwardly introduced himself, Ren handed Jaune a fresh flute of champagne.

Jaune made a face but sipped at it regardless. It wasn't exactly growing on him but he could feel a small buzz coming on.

"Had enough dancing?" Jaune asked.

"Nora wanted to check up on you guys," Ren revealed while sipping at his own drink. He offered Jaune one of the tuna pastries. The blond made a sound of approval as he popped it in his mouth. The smooth texture of the cream cheese and tuna, the crunch of the radish and the acidic bite of the sauce came together in a very tasty combination.

"N-Nora," Blake whined as the ginger haired girl devoured another and another, grinning all the while. They were attracting several looks, many of them not encouraging.

"Sharing is caring, Blake," Nora said sagely, looping an arm around Blake's waist and dragging her away to the dance floor despite her flailing. "You can't just stay here eating all night. You'll get fat. Renny, you'll dance with Blake, right?"

Ren finished his drink and followed while Blake spluttered indignantly at the comment about her weight. Jaune looked around - everyone was staring, and some not so nicely. Everyone else just seemed to enjoy the possible scandal.

"Sorry about stealing Blake away," Yang apologised to her admirer with a grin. "She doesn't make the best decisions so we need to chaperone her. Consequences of a misspent youth."

"Oh, ah, of course," the man said, clearly thrown off by their dynamic.

"Jaune," Yang turned to him and fluttered her eyes. "Care for a dance?"

"Sure," he replied, finishing his drink as she linked her arm with his once again and tugged him along. "It was nice meeting you," he shot over his shoulder at the bemused man.

"Yeah, we should totally meet up if I'm ever in Atlas again," Yang called out, waving.

"So much for not making a scene," Jaune said as they stepped onto the dance floor. He spied Blake looking sullen as Ren led her around, the cat faunus pouting childishly as Nora watched on with a smile. Jaune's hands found Yang's waist and hand naturally and together they began to move, swaying and stepping in sync. Lilac eyes gazed up at him, amused.

"I think it's salvageable. We haven't broken anything yet."

Jaune groaned. "Don't jinx us, please."

She ignored him. "Slow dancing isn't really my thing but this is nice," her lips quirked slyly. "I usually like it hard and fast." Jaune groaned again, louder. Yang laughed at the expression on his face. "Kind of like that little number you put on at the Beacon dance. Now that - that was something special."

"I know, I know, I look _amazing_ in a dress," he said modestly.

Yang snorted. "You aren't even lying. I've never seen a guy rock a dress like you did. Almost like it wasn't your first time."

"No comment."

Yang laughed. "Those shoulders and arms - you were really holding out on us."

"A guy has to have a few secrets, right?" he teased as they spun.

"Weiss certainly enjoyed the view. She couldn't take her eyes off you."

Jaune frowned. Yang was being a tease again.

"That doesn't sound right."

Yang shrugged, stepping in a little closer. They were now chest to chest. "I know - I thought it was weird as well, but you _were_ wearing a dress. Everyone was staring at you. And hey, maybe that's all you had to do. If you'd flashed a little skin instead of trying to sing to her, she might have accepted your invitation."

He somehow doubted that.

After their dance, they swapped partners. Yang joined Ren, while Blake joined Jaune.

"Having fun?" Jaune asked dryly. Her eyes stared daggers but her mouth traitorously pulled up into a grin.

"I was hungry," she defended.

"We all are," he reminded her. "We haven't really eaten since this morning."

Her cheeks flushed lightly. "I like fish, okay? Now less talking, more moving!"

Yang had moved well. Years of dancing at parties and clubs had given her an ear for rhythm and tempo, but Blake moved with a grace that felt incredibly smooth and natural. Like she was born to move on the dance floor. Or perhaps more accurately - to move in the shadows with deadly grace. Jaune moved with her, leading her around the floor with quick, sure steps.

"You're really good at this," he said after some time. "Have much practice?"

Blake nodded. "My parents thought I should learn," she rolled her eyes. "Of course, I hated it. I thought it was a waste of time. That we had more important things to worry about than learning useless skills," she was silent for a bit before saying bitterly, "I was such a brat."

Jaune frowned, watching her mood switch as her mind settled on something. He hesitated.

"Blake, are-"

The sound of glass shattering pierced through everything. The chatter, the music, it all stuttered to a halt at the unnatural, unexpected sound, the silence uneasy. It instantly drew their attention, and the attention of everyone in the room. It was pure chance that they had a clear view, the crowd of people parted just right.

Weiss was nearly nose-to-nose with an older gentleman. His hair was white as snow and neatly combed back with a white, bushy mustache. He was dressed in a sharp white suit with a pale blue shirt and tie. The only real colour came from the red pocket handkerchief that peaked out of the jacket pocket. Strangely, Jaune was reminded of a bloody wound. There was a slender boy by his side, his hair also white and dressed just as smartly, but Jaune barely spared him a glance.

He'd seen Weiss angry before - and many of its different stages. Frustration at her partner. Annoyance at him. Genuine anger at those that wished to do them harm.

She was beyond all that.

Cheeks flushed red and eyes glacial, she looked more furious than he had even thought possible. Body ramrod straight, her neck was taut, craned back as she glared daggers at the taller man. They were exchanging heated words but they were too far away to hear, for despite how agitated they both looked, they had yet to resort to shouting. Glancing down, Jaune noticed a broken flute in pieces, a nervous waitress attempting to clean the mess without being caught in the crossfire.

Blake tensed in his arms.

When he gave her a questioning look, she hissed, "That's Jacques Schnee."

"Ah."

Sadly, that explained everything.

Ruby was trying her best to calm Weiss down, laying a hand on her arm and stepping next to her. But even the well mannered Ruby was glaring at Weiss' father, silver eyes narrowed in anger. Whatever was being said was clearly upsetting even her.

Yang was already on the move, always eager for confrontation, Nora close behind. Amber eyes met blue, and as one, Blake and Jaune stepped off the dance floor. But before their group could make it across the room, Weiss turned her back on her father, head held high as she stormed away as gracefully as any person could, Ruby following after a moment of hesitation. Jacques Schnee raised a hand to grab her but obviously thought better of it, a thunderous scowl crossing his face as he turned away, pulling his son with him. Jaune doubted many people had ever turned their back on him quite like that.

This was somehow Yang's fault, Jaune decided. Her careless words had upset some higher being. Don't make a scene? Winter Schnee was going to throw them all back in jail.

Weiss and Ruby met them halfway.

"What was that all about?" Yang asked with all the tact of a rampaging bull.

Weiss clicked her tongue, chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing. Her cheeks were still flushed but the colour was fading. "I'd rather not talk about it," she finally said. "I think I've wasted enough time dwelling on my family tonight."

The party slowly resumed. More eyes than ever watched them as they moved back to the dance floor, the band having picked up where they left off after an awkward off-key start. Jaune could hear the name Schnee being said all around, the newest scandal to wet their lips with.

"Your dad is an ass," Ruby said bluntly.

"Ruby!" Yang said, shocked. Then she laughed, wrapping her metal arm around her neck so she couldn't escape and pulling her into a headlock. "Oooh, I want to give you a noogie so bad right now!"

"D-Don't you dare," Ruby shouted into her side-bosom, which meant they couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Yes," Weiss said sharply. "Yes, daddy really is an ass."

Hearing such a crass insult spill from Weiss' lips had them all staring in surprise, allowing Ruby to escape Yang's grasp. It took a moment for the girl to realise the looks she was garnering.

"W-What?" she asked, suddenly flustered. "I think the term is perfectly apt at describing my father."

No one could argue with that.

"Come on," Nora said. "You guys haven't danced yet, right? Blake ate all the food and the drink tastes kinda funny, so-"

"I didn't eat all the food!" Blake said crossly.

"-we've been dancing. Renny and Jaune are taking turns," Nora continued as if Blake wasn't a second away from throttling her. "Time to have fun, girls. Which one you want?"

He totally missed the meaningful look his teammate shot him. There was no look, not at all. Nora just had a weird twitch in her neck, that's why she kept jerking her head around with a big stupid smile on her face. Jaune tensed as curious ice blue eyes glanced his way and instinctively reached out and grabbed Ruby's hand.

"Ready to dork it up?" he asked, pulling the smaller girl along. Ruby barely had any time to react, stumbling after him.

"Wait, wait," Ruby said, crashing into his side when he suddenly stopped. "I can't dance!"

"It's easy," Jaune placed one of her hands on his shoulder. "Just follow along, okay?"

"I'll step on your feet," she complained but complied with his movements, stepping a little closer as they seamlessly joined the other dancers. Her cheeks reddened. "I was never really good at this."

Jaune grinned as she pouted.

"Bad experience?"

"Ugh, Signal used to have these stupid dances," Ruby pulled a face. "I only went once because dad was going on and on about it, how I needed to make more friends. I had friends. Plenty of friends."

"Who was the lucky boy?"

Ruby glared. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure I broke all his toes."

"Well, I've still got all my toes. So far, so good," they continued to rock back and forth for a few moments before she asked, "Do you think everything is going well?"

Jaune become much more serious at her concerned tone. "Well, we haven't been thrown out yet. That must count for something."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I just feel..." she trailed off.

"Uneasy?" she nodded. "Yeah. Who would have thought a year ago, huh? We live crazy lives."

"Jaune," she started softly. "Are you - I mean, with everything we learned..." she looked away, watching the people around them. "Pyrrha..."

"Hey," he gave her a little shake. When her eyes met his, he continued quietly so no one could overhear, "I was pretty mad. You saw that. I just felt like it was all for nothing, you know? That she was pulled into this mess and he didn't even have a real _plan_. That maybe, just maybe if he never said anything about maidens, she would be here with us right now."

He took a deep breath.

"But Pyrrha wasn't the type of person to stand by and do nothing when she felt she could make a difference. That wasn't the type of huntress she wanted to be. Even if she knew nothing about magic and maidens, even if Ozpin hadn't tried to pass on those powers, she would have tried to stop Cinder. As much as I wish it, as much as it might make me feel better to yell and scream at him, I can't blame him for her choice. And I shouldn't have taken it out on Oscar. He didn't choose this. I know he said he forgives me but I feel like such a dick whenever I look at him."

They stopped moving. Ruby peered up at him in sympathy. He couldn't handle the look in her eyes. Those kind silver eyes. He glanced away.

"Mind if we cut in?"

It was Ren.

Ren, with Weiss on his arm. He felt a little raw and seeing her now wasn't doing him any favours. Before he could stop himself, his eyes traced her slender neck down to the brilliant sapphire broach, and the gentle swells of her bust.

Jaune stepped away from Ruby. "I think I need some air."

"Jaune?"

"It's fine, Ruby," he replied. "Really. I'm just feeling a little stuffy. I'll be out on the balcony."

Giving her shoulder a squeeze, he turned and stepped away.

It wasn't as cold as he thought it would be. A light dusting of snow blanketed the stone balustrade, yet the floor was snow-free, the air crisp but without the true bite he felt earlier. Looking around, he saw a faint shimmer in the air - it was hard to see, but whenever the delicate snowflakes passed through, they vanished as if they were never there in the first place.

Atlas technology was truly a marvel.

There weren't many people outside, a couple here and there. He couldn't understand why - the view was breathtaking. He could see almost the entirety of the lower city, the buildings a kaleidoscope of light. Red, yellows, greens, the roads far below teeming with traffic. They were as close to the edge of the floating upper city as you could get and Jaune felt a mild sense of vertigo, placing his hands on the cold stonework to steady himself.

The sound of heels clacked against the stone floor behind him before drawing to a stop.

"Are you cross with me?"

Jaune tensed.

A beat of silence.

"No," he said. "I'm not cross with you."

"You're avoiding me." The accusation was tinged with annoyance - and confusion. "Did I do something-"

"No," he said again, interrupting her. He remained with his back to her, eyes focused on the city below. "Really, Weiss - I don't know what-"

"Don't lie to me."

Her voice was sharp. The words of denial died in his throat.

"Enough people lie in this place. Don't be one of them."

She stepped up beside him, laying her own hands on the railing. From the corner of his eye, he could see her.

"You nearly ran from the room," she said softly. "I didn't know Jaune Arc to retreat so swiftly."

"Weiss-"

"I'm sorry," she apologised to his surprise. "But I don't know what I've done to upset-"

"I'm not upset."

"Then _look at me_."

And so he did.

Blue met blue, and Weiss took a step back at the intensity. Jaune stared at her, mouth dry as he took in her delicate features. She was gorgeous. He fought the urge to reach out and touch her.

"I'm not upset," he repeated, drinking her in with his eyes. Her beauty. "I'm not. Don't think that, please."

Weiss remained silent.

"You know how I am," he gave a dry little laugh. His brain was screaming at him to shut up - but that was the problem, wasn't it? His brain never worked around this girl. It never had and it probably never would. And he couldn't let this misunderstanding stand. "I can't help myself around you."

"Jaune?"

"You look magnificent."

Her mouth opened but no words came out. There was no mistaking his earnest declaration, nor the look on his face. She had heard it all before, Jaune was sure. How could she not have? But before his eyes, a fierce flush rose on her cheeks. Even the tips of her ears turned red, something he never knew about her before that moment.

It disarmed him.

"When I saw you walk down those steps of the hotel," he continued. "I was in awe. And I knew then I was going to say something stupid. Looking like that - my mouth was going to get away from me. It always did at Beacon and nothing has changed." He took a steadying breath. "So yes, I was avoiding you. I'm sorry. But not because I was angry or because you did something wrong. It was because I didn't want to act like a fool. Especially not here."

"I know how hard it is for you to come back here. You didn't need me fawning over you, not now. Maybe not ever. It always annoyed you - I'm sure that hasn't changed."

He turned back to the view, sighing.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way in silence, with nothing but the quiet murmur of voices from inside to keep them company. It felt like a life time.

And then...

"You've always been kind to me, haven't you?"

Jaune turned to her. She had moved closer, close enough that his sudden turn had almost brushed against her. He went to say something, to answer, but the look on her face, her shimmering eyes...

He had nothing.

"Even when I was horrible to you. No matter what I said to you, you would still talk to me like nothing had happened. It used to frustrate me. Why couldn't you take a hint? I know what your game is - do you think you are any different? I've seen it all before. Money. Fame. Reputation."

Her voice had started soft but it had risen, almost angry. Her flushed face was captivating.

"But I was wrong, wasn't I?" she said bitterly. "That day in the auditorium - when you approached me, you didn't even know who I was, did you?"

She didn't wait for him to answer. She already knew.

"From that moment, I judged you. Just another boy after my name. After my money. After the reputation it would bring. I've lost count of them. Who am I, next to Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company? You were another in a long line of them. Or so I thought."

Her small hands clenched at her sides.

"Then the Beacon dance happened," her voice wavered. "And after that, I was lost."

Jaune finally gained control of himself, reaching a hand forward, hesitating at the last moment. "Weiss?"

"I misjudged you," she declared baldly. "Horribly. Neptune told me what you did. Do you know what he said to me? You have some good friends looking out for you. It showed me just how wrong I was. It was a bitter pill to swallow. I had thought I was a good judge of character but in the end, coming to Beacon showed me otherwise. I was wrong about Ruby. I was wrong about Blake. And I was wrong about you."

She looked upset.

"I wanted to say something to you. Thank you, be nicer. Help you with school work, with training, anything really. To pay you back. But I was unable to muster the courage to do so. My pride got in the way. And then..."

They both knew what happened next.

Tears appeared in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks.

Jaune moved forward in alarm. "Weiss, hey, don't cry. Come on. It's water under the bridge,"

"I'm sorry," she whispered shakily. "You begged me to save her. You begged me and I couldn't. I couldn't even get to her."

Jaune froze.

"I think about it all the time. Maybe if I'd been faster - or strong enough to beat that Paladin. Maybe then, she would be here with us."

Her shoulders shook.

He couldn't bare to see it.

He was looking at himself. He was looking at Ruby.

"If you had made it up that tower, we'd be mourning two friends instead of one."

Weiss looked at him, shocked.

"I've thought about it a lot," Jaune's mouth twisted unpleasantly. "I hate that Pyrrha sent me away. It eats at me. I could have helped, done something, anything - but in the end, what we now know about the maidens, the powers they wield. I'd have just gotten in the way. I'd be dead as well."

The truth was cold.

"She was protecting me. If Ruby didn't have silver eyes..."

They'd have lost her too. A fluke. No, a miracle.

"So please don't blame yourself," he implored. "I don't. It was that vile woman, Cinder - and she got what she deserved. And Salem. They are to blame."

He wasn't sure when it happened but they were now alone on the balcony, the other couples having retreated indoors. Weiss dabbed at her eyes, sniffling.

"I must look a mess," she muttered.

"You never look a mess," he replied instantly.

Weiss stepped into him, burying her face in his chest. Jaune froze as her arms wound their way around his waist, pulling her body flush against his. His heart pounded in his ears as he returned the embrace, gently encircling her petite body. She said something then, muffled by the fabric.

"What was that?"

She pulled away slightly.

"You smell nice."

Jaune thought his face would melt off right then and there. Weiss took one look and laughed lightly. Her eyes were red rimmed, her make up slightly smudged, but his words still held true.

"And you look quite handsome tonight, I must admit."

Words he never thought he'd hear from her lips.

"Ah, well, who wouldn't look good in this suit?"

"Trust me - it isn't the suit."

An unfamiliar look crossed her face as Jaune attempted to calm his racing heart.

"Even after all this time?" she questioned quietly, ruining his attempt.

There was no mistaking what she meant.

"You still... feel that way?"

There was no lying at this point.

"Of course."

"I haven't - I mean-" she looked flustered, her ears turning red again.

Jaune smiled a little sadly. "It's fine. Our lives are crazy right now, so maybe it's for the best-"

He didn't get to finish.

Fire raced through his veins, hot and unyielding as she rose on her toes, soft lips brushing his in a brief, heartrending instant. Soft hands cupped his jaw, her long nails white hot lines of sensation as they moved to the nape of his neck, her body flush with his once more. His hands dropped to her waist, squeezing her as she retreated, then kissed him again, and again, small pecks turning into longer, breath taking kisses.

She settled back on her heels, glaring at him with a scarlet face.

"Don't interrupt me," she scolded. "What I was going to say is that I haven't felt this way before and I don't know what that means, so maybe we could... you know, try. Going on a date. If you want."

When he didn't answer, she pouted.

"That was my first kiss, by the way, so you better respect it."

His tongue unglued itself. "I counted four kisses."

"Idiot," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You have that effect on me."

His hands still encircled her waist but he didn't feel like giving up his hold, not yet.

"So?" she demanded.

"What? Oh, right," he said hastily at her look. "Was there any doubt?"

Jaune couldn't believe this was happening. How did he get here?

Weiss smiled - and it wasn't a smile he had seen from her before, Her entire face lit up, eyes crinkling, pearly white teeth a mile wide. He wanted to kiss her again but she stepped away, forcing him to let go.

She raised one of her hands, beaming at him. He returned the smile, feeling giddy as he slid his hand into hers.

"So now that you aren't going to run away, may I trouble you for a dance?"

**AN: So that took way longer than it should have. I really am a slowpoke. Here is something a little more serious than the last thing I posted, though not overly so. Please enjoy.**


End file.
